thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Waterborne
Owned by YFS u nitwit! Info Name: Sarah Waterborne Gender: Female District: 2 Age: 16 Weapon: Battle Ax, Spear, Knife. Appearance: Sarah doesn't look 16, looking more like a 14 year old. She's small and slender, looking pretty whimpy. She does look adorable, and she tries to wear sunglassess and black gloves to make people fear her, but it backfires and makes her look cuter. She has green eyes and dark brown hair to finish it all. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Strength, Deadly in combat (especially water), can hold breath for a long time. Weakness(es): Easily angered, poor land animal recognition. Personality: She is hotheaded and tough, and able to keep strong through any situation. She acts like a career so other's fear her, being cruel, mean, and punishing. It's not hard to make her angry, and when she's mad, she'll not think straight and lunge straight at the person who made her angry. Calling her cute makes her even more angry, though if she's not in a rage state she'll normally retort with "Shut your mouth". When she's not with the careers, she's more chaotic neutral, losing the mean and cruel attitude. Truthfully, she doesn't enjoy killing, only acting like it to earn respect. If in dire need or near death, she'll grudgingly drop her tough girl personality and use a sweet voice and puppy dog eyes and sound fearful, using her looks to make her look like a scared cute girl. When her would be killer drops their guard, she'll kill them with whatever she has. She is very talkative too, as opposed to her usually quiet sister. Overall, she's a girl who looks like no threat, but is actually a big problem to deal with, especially if angered. Backstory/History: You've probably heard of us. The Waterborne family. Crazed, manaical, or just plan cruel. Sadly, those traits run in our blood. The cruel traditions are real, and so is the unecessary punishing. I'm Sarah Waterborne, I survived these events. The Waterborne ritual starts out with 5 or 6 pregnant women of the family giving birth to the babies in the ocean... literally being born in water. However, there's a twist... only one baby survives. The one that doesn't drown is instead taken in by the mothers, to be trained brutally. That's right. I had 5 siblings, but only I came out of the water alive on the day of my birth. ''' '''My training began whenever I was strong enough to swim. Which for me was age 7. I was sorted together with my siblings years older and younger than me. When I started, I was the youngest of 4 trainees. The oldest was a brash boy I don't remember, and the boy a year older than me didn't survive training. However, a girl 2 years older than me, was my biological sister. Sally Waterborne. Knowing we came from the same two parents, we had a bond the 2 boys we trained with didn't. We handled issues together, and had each other's backs. After 3 years of gruesome swimming lessons and underwater sparring (which I was great at), the real deal began. We were taken to the ocean, and I was afraid. This sea had killed many of my just born siblings. I seemed to be the only one to remember it, as Sally tried to comfort me. "It's the ocean... largest water mass in the world. Nothing to be afraid of, it's just like the training pools." but I knew better. This ocean would try to kill us, many times. Thing was, I was right. We learned to fish the traditional way. That's right, diving underwater with a spear and fishing. The only tools we got where goggles, and of course the spear. I did horrible at it, nearly drowning myself looking for a slow fish to spear. However Sally was great at it, always the last to surface for air and always the one with the most fish. ' '''Where she excelled in fishing and holding her breath, I excelled in combat and strength training. I easily bested her and my sibling a year older than me. The oldest of us four, a boy who's name was Peter, was even bested by me, when I was only 12 and he 15. ' 'My trainers noticed my skill, grabbing the attention of Arthur Waterborne, the head of the family. "These two here are scoring top with us." the head trainer said, pointing to me and Sally. He mused at us, saying "So explain what sets them apart." ' '"Well sir, the blonde one has held her breath for a record time of 6 minutes, as opposed to 3 minutes of the brunette one. She's shown to be more adept under the water and great at fishing. As for the brunette, she's shown to best everyone else in land and water combat, and has shown the most strength and skill with weapons." the trainer explains. ' 'Arthur looks us over, a good, long look. "Send her to District 2. Her water part of training is complete." he says, pointing at me. Fear and grief clawed at my throat. I could feel tears sliding from my eyes. I loved my sister, I couldn't be seperated from her. She was there for me always. ' '''"Quit crying, and pack your things up." Arthur says cruelly. I began to hate the man. He had no heart nor soul. Just an empty shell. I walk away, holding back more tears. Not wanting to show weakness in District 2, I begin to dress myself to fit in the rough district. I put on a bright orange tank top, a pair of black gloves, and some dark sunglassess. I braided my hair, as the door opened behind me. My sister wraps her arms around me, as I return the hug. "Please... come with me..." I say to her. I was only 14 that day. "I wish I could..." she replies. Her blue eyes where shimmering, on the verge of tears. Then that smug Arthur walks in. "You look cute in that outfit. You'll fit in no doubt." I glare at him, but he can't see my eyes. I know what to do though. "Don't. Call. Me. CUTE!" I say as I run into him and slam my fist into his gut. He doubles over and lays on the ground. ''' '''Sally followes me outside as two men guide me to the waiting train. She stops, reaching in her pocket to pull out her own pair of sunglasses, as she wears them in the bright sun. The last thing she says to me as I load in, is "You can't split the shaded sisters. We'll always find a way to reunite." she says. I nod, before I'm rudely shoved inside the train. I arrive in District 2 that night. I'm guided to the career academy, as I think while I sleep that night of a new personality to don to fight in. I think of one... cruel, mean, and arrogant. It would work. I sleep, saddened by leaving District 4, but ready to expand my training more. I would see her again... I knew I would. (The Next part is going to be in Sally Waterborne's backstory.) Token: The necklace in her lunaii. Height: 5'5 Fears: Never seeing Sally Alliance: Careers Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds